This invention relates to a high-frequency and high-voltage power supply unit with an internal protecting circuit (hereinafter referred to as the power supply unit).
Neon lights require a high-voltage and high-frequency power supply unit, two wires being connected therebetween (see FIG. 2 of the drawings). The voltage could be as high as 10,000 volts and the frequency could be 25 KHz. Since neon lights are typically used outdoors, they are exposed to the elements such as rain and wind, which might damage or destroy the connection between the neon light and the power supply unit. This could easily result in an electrical leakage, possibly causing a fire or shocking passers-by. The wire disconnection between the power supply unit and the neon light arrangement has two situations: first, only one wire is is broken while the other wire still connected therebetween; second, the power supply unit is totally disconnected from the neon light arrangement, that is, two wires are disconnected therebetween.